


Roll Like Thunder, Burn Like Stars

by tilallare0ne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, Flashbacks, Flirting, Gay Chicken, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Reunion Sex, Sort Of, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilallare0ne/pseuds/tilallare0ne
Summary: This was different than any other time he’d been with Starscream. Usually there was calculated seduction, innuendo-laden conversation, unbearably teasing touches. Usually his spark was turning flips in his chest, his self-control held together only by his stubborn refusal to give in and make the first move before Starscream, calm and smug, would finally kiss him.This was something new entirely.





	Roll Like Thunder, Burn Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cut Like A Jewel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533852) by [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe). 



> Haha, wow, I've had this fic sitting around written but unedited for like 6 months.
> 
> The general circumstances/nature of Rodimus and Starscream's relationship in this fic are inspired by the Want It Fast, Want It Hard series, but it doesn't take place within the same universe, if that makes any sense at all.

Being back on Cybertron was always weird. 

Rodimus had initially thought it might feel less weird with each trip back, but it didn’t. The Lost Light felt more like home to him than Cybertron ever had, and Rodimus barely knew _this_ Cybertron at all. As glad as he was that society here was rebuilding itself piece by piece, he always felt like it was a society that he had no part in.

He _had_ left, after all. 

Even more bizarre was that the main thing he was looking forward to - the thing that felt the _least_ weird - was getting to see Starscream.

 

~

 

The first time Starscream had reached out to the Lost Light to try to establish some sort of political relationship, Rodimus had almost ignored him. Almost. 

But if the Cybertronian government was willing to help the Lost Light out in exchange for a cut of whatever they found on their quest... Well, who was Rodimus to say no? Whether it was supplies, intel, or an occasional helping hand in interplanetary diplomacy, they couldn’t exactly turn down the help. So if Rodimus had to sit through negotiations with Starscream to get it, he’d take one for the team.

Those initial negotiations had gone very differently than Rodimus imagined. 

Rodimus wasn’t the world’s best negotiator, but he made up for it with confidence and sarcasm to rival Starscream’s own. He’d gotten a wonderfully petty satisfaction from watching the other mech’s growing frustration as he failed to throw Rodimus off his game using traditional methods. He wasn’t an easy mech to rattle.

His satisfaction had turned to outright _glee_ when Starscream switched up his tactics. Condescension and biting remarks were replaced with flirtatious body language and barely-there innuendo. 

And that was a game Rodimus could play for _hours_. He might even have called it his specialty. While he’d be the first to admit that he lacked subtlety in most other matters, here he’d mastered it. Every glance that Starscream shot him, every comment that Starscream made, Rodimus returned with just a little more intensity, a little more heat. If only Starscream had seen the questionable decisions that Rodimus had gotten some mechs to agree to with just a couple of carefully crafted innuendos and a wink. 

Starscream clearly wasn’t used to being out-flirted. His moves were getting riskier, almost reckless. And if there was one thing Rodimus was even better at than flirting, it was being reckless.

“Why don’t we move this discussion to my quarters?” Starscream had asked, eyeing Rodimus across his desk. “We could talk about your terms more... privately.” Rodimus could see on his face that he thought he’d won. 

The look of surprise that briefly crossed his face when Rodimus replied, “I thought you’d never ask,” was glorious. 

He hadn’t intended to actually frag Starscream - but then again, he hadn’t expected Starscream to _kiss_ him. And damn it, hadn’t kissed anyone since the Lost Light had departed, let alone had a good fragging, and he’d missed this - flirting recklessly, the feeling of another mech’s hands on his frame, lips and tongues and dentae sliding together heatedly. Rodimus was beyond caring whether or not it was another negotiation tactic.

(Also, okay, Starscream was _hot_.)

The next morning, they reached a surprisingly fair deal.

“Of course, you’ll have to come back to Cybertron periodically to pick up the supplies we promised,” Starscream had said as Rodimus was about to step through the space bridge back to the planet where the Lost Light was currently docked. “And when you do, we might be able to... review the terms of the agreement, if you’d like.”

Rodimus materialized on the other end of the Bridge with a smile on his face.

 

~

 

“Rodimus.” 

Starscream’s voice jarred Rodimus out of his reminiscing. He hadn’t even noticed Starscream approach.

“Starscream,” Rodimus replied. He tried to sound businesslike, but he could tell his grin was giving it away.

“Were you waiting long? I was caught up in a meeting that ran late.”

Rodimus shrugged. “I lost track of time. Didn’t feel like long.”

“Good.” Starscream nodded. “I’m glad you’re here. Let me show you to my quarters.”

“Of course,” Rodimus agreed. He couldn’t help throwing in a wink. 

Starscream rolled his eyes.

Rodimus fell back half a step as they walked, admiring Starscream’s aft. It was perfect, as always, but Rodimus noticed that he didn’t have the usual cocky sway in his hips. He was tense, his wings drawn close together and high on his back. One of them twitched as Rodimus watched. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Starscream said, a little too quickly.

Rodimus couldn’t help pressing the issue. “Are you sure?”

“I’m just anxious to get started on our work for the evening,” Starscream said pointedly.

Oh. _Oh_.

Rodimus couldn’t argue with that. 

It was a very quick walk to Starscream’s quarters after that. Starscream took two tries to correctly input his door code. Rodimus pretended not to notice. The moment the door was open, Starscream was tugging him inside.

“Starscream-“ Rodimus started. He didn’t know what he was going to say. It didn’t matter. Starscream didn’t give him a chance to finish. He turned and slammed Rodimus back against the door with a clang of metal on metal; then his mouth was on Rodimus’, dentae scraping against his bottom lip, tongue pressing into Rodimus’ mouth as soon as he opened it.

Yeah, okay, this was nice.

Rodimus groaned, hands roaming down to knead at Starscream’s aft as he kissed back eagerly. Starscream growled, and Rodimus gasped as Starscream rocked his hips, his panel already growing hot.

This was different than any other time he’d been with Starscream. Usually there was calculated seduction, innuendo-laden conversation, unbearably teasing touches. Usually his spark was turning flips in his chest, his self-control held together only by his stubborn refusal to give in and make the first move before Starscream, calm and smug, would finally kiss him. 

This was something new entirely.

“Miss me?” Rodimus asked between kisses.

“Shut up,” Starscream replied. Rodimus was almost sure he heard a little bit of embarrassment hiding beneath the indignant scoff. He smirked, letting Starscream lead him towards the berth. 

He couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered up and down Starscream’s frame. He was gorgeous; every curve, every angle, every seam looked like it had been designed to seduce, to draw the optics on a journey from perfectly shaped legs all the way up to those mesmerizing wings. Starscream was a work of art, and infuriatingly, he knew it.

Starscream glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. “See something you like?” he asked, looking quite amused with Rodimus’ staring.

“Don’t look so smug about it,” Rodimus said, smiling in spite of himself as he pulled Starscream close and kissed him again. 

Starscream groaned softly, letting Rodimus take the lead for a moment. Then he pulled away, smirking as he pushed Rodimus backwards onto the berth. Rodimus shimmied backwards eagerly, propping himself up on his elbows. Starscream crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs and sitting up. It only took one brush of his fingers across Rodimus’ spike panel for it to pop open, spike pressurizing into Starscream’s waiting hand. Rodimus groaned as Starscream gave a couple of strokes, firm and quick. Lubricant dribbled from the tip of his spike.

And then Starscream’s hand was gone, fumbling for something on the nightstand beside the berth. Rodimus looked over in time to see him grab a small metal ring. Before he had time to ask, Starscream was slipping it onto Rodimus’ spike. It contracted with the press of a button, almost painfully tight around the base of his spike. 

_Oh_.

“Spike ring?” Rodimus asked breathlessly. 

“Yes.” Starscream said, the brief moment of playfulness evaporating. No more sarcasm, no more banter. Straight to the point. “Make me overload three times, and then I’ll think about taking it off.”

Rodimus’ spike _throbbed_. He couldn’t even find the presence of mind to feel embarrassed about how much it turned him on to be ordered around like this. “Fuck. Yeah. Okay.”

Starscream raised an eyebrow ridge at the human slang, but Rodimus couldn’t miss the little shiver that made his wings flick. His valve panel slid open, splattering lubricant over Rodimus’ thighs. 

“I’m going to sit on your face now,” he said. 

Rodimus all but dragged Starscream up the bed until the other mech could straddle his face. Starscream’s valve was soaking wet and swollen with arousal. Rodimus grabbed at Starscream’s hips, guiding him down until he could finally press his face into the dripping heat. It was intoxicating; the smell, the taste of Starscream’s lubricant on his lips, the realization of just how badly he’d missed this. He licked a line from Starscream’s valve opening up to his external node and sucked it into his mouth without hesitation. Starscream clearly wasn’t in the mood for games.

Rodimus hummed, mouthing at the sensitive node, and Starscream groaned, rocking his hips down against Rodimus’ face. His cooling fans were going full blast, valve dripping more lubricant over Rodimus’ chin. Rodimus dipped his head down to lick up as much of it as he could. His tongue circled the soft opening, pressing inside, licking at the sensor-lined walls. They fell into a rhythm, Starscream grinding his external node down against Rodimus’ upper lip as Rodimus pressed his tongue in and out of his valve. Starscream was starting to lose control, his movements more and more erratic with every thrust of Rodimus’ tongue. A high-pitched whine escaped his vocalized as Rodimus closed his lips around the opening and sucked. 

“I’m close,” he said, staticky. “Rodimus - _slag_ -“

Rodimus returned his attention to the other mech’s node, just barely scraping it with his dentae, and Starscream barely stifled a shout as he overloaded. Lubricant gushed over Rodimus’s face, warm and slick. 

Starscream seemed to need a moment to compose himself. After a moment, he climbed off of Rodimus’s face and moved back to straddle his hips instead.

“That was one,” he said calmly, and sank down onto Rodimus’ waiting spike.

Rodimus groaned as Starscream’s tight, slick valve enveloped him. With Starscream’s valve in his face, he’d almost managed to forget about his own spike, but now it was throbbing, almost hypersensitive from neglect. Starscream was so warm around him, so _wet_. Every sensor on his spike was coming alive, and he thrust up into Starscream almost involuntarily. 

“Yes,” Starscream breathed, rocking down to meet his thrust. He planted his hands on Rodimus’ chest, holding himself steady as he started to ride Rodimus’ spike, hips rolling and swivelling so fluidly that it made Rodimus’ processor spin. Primus, he was so beautiful. Rodimus was momentarily grateful for the spike ring; without it, he might have overloaded right then and there.

“Frag, ‘Scream,” Rodimus panted. “You feel so good.” 

Starscream responded by cycling his valve callipers down around Rodimus’ spike, and Rodimus whimpered. He slid one hand between Starscream’s legs, searching for his node again. A breathy keening noise from Starscream’s vocalizer let him know that he found it. He circled it with a single finger, allowing himself a moment of teasing before Starscream cycled his callipers again impatiently. Rodimus moaned and took the hint, starting to rub the other mech’s node in quick, firm motions. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Starscream groaned. His wings were twitching, charge crackling under his plating as he rocked his hips faster. “Yes - Rodimus-“

“‘Scream - _fuck_ -“

“Rodimus!” Starscream’s vocalizer erupted in static as he overloaded, optics offlining briefly, callipers clenching down like a vice on Rodimus’ spike as Starscream’s whole frame shook. More lubricant gushed down over Rodimus’ spike, splattering the berth beneath them.

“Starscream,” Rodimus panted, rocking his oversensitive spike up into Starscream’s loosening valve. It was too much; he was on the edge of overload, but he couldn’t quite get there, not with the spike ring on. It felt just out of reach, almost painfully frustrating. “I need to - please - let me overload.”

Starscream shook his head, somehow managing a smirk through his blissed-out expression. 

“That was only two,” he said.

Rodimus whined. Starscream was still smirking as he began to rock his hips again.

Rodimus’ spike was aching, every sensor overstimulated, excess charge making his entire body tingle with static. He offlined his optics, bucking helplessly up into the dripping heat of Starscream’s valve. He needed to overload, needed it so bad, and he knew that chasing it through these erratic thrusts wouldn’t help as long as he was wearing the spike ring, but he couldn’t help it; he was barely in control of his movements anymore. His frame had won out over his processor.

He heard the audible click of Starscream’s spike panel sliding open, and he rebooted his optics to watch as Starscream stroked his spike. His movement were slow, deliberate, and far too calm for how revved up Rodimus was. But his spike was beautiful, almost mesmerizing; deep red and black, a pattern of ridges and grooves, pulsing white biolights that flared with every thrust of Rodimus’ hips. 

“Let me,” Rodimus said, reaching out. Starscream obliged, letting go of his spike and reaching for his node instead. Rodimus took hold of his spike and started stroking it, faster than Starscream had been, trying to match the erratic rhythm of his thrusts. Starscream moaned appreciatively, rubbing his node in quick circular motions. Rodimus could feel that he was getting close again, his valve callipers twitching and rippling around Rodimus’ spike. The sensation was so intense that Rodimus had to choke back a staticky sob. 

“Rodimus,” Starscream gasped. “Oh - slag-“

And then he lifted himself up off of Rodimus’ spike.

The loss of that tight, soft heat made Rodimus whine.

“ _Starscream_ -“

Before he had time to protest, though, Starscream was pressing the button to loosen the spike ring and slipping it off. 

“Oh-“ Rodimus gasped, and then Starscream was sinking back down, taking all of Rodimus’ spike in one smooth motion.

Rodimus overloaded immediately. It was all too much; Starscream’s valve back around his throbbing, overstimulated spike, and finally being able to overload. His optics offlined, vocalizer shorting out, frame convulsing uncontrollably as his spike pumped spurt after spurt of transfluid into Starscream’s valve. He was barely aware of Starscream’s own transfluid splattering his stomach and chest, but he felt the vice-like tightening of the other mech’s valve around him, carrying him through the last shocks of his overload.

Starscream slumped down onto Rodimus’ chest, ignoring the mess of transfluid there.

“Three,” he murmured.

“Hmm?” Rodimus said, still dazed.

Starscream laughed. It was a nice sound. 

“Three overloads,” he clarified.

“You took the spike ring off before the third one,” Rodimus pointed out.

Starscream shrugged. “I was feeling generous.”

“Thanks, I think.” Rodimus stroked Starscream’s wing gently. Starscream nuzzled Rodimus’ neck.

“Don’t stay away so long next time,” he said. It sounded like a demand, but Rodimus could almost hear a hint of a plea underneath.

“Come with me this time,” Rodimus countered.

Starscream scoffed. “Please. Cybertron would fall apart without me.”

“Let it,” Rodimus said. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was joking.

Starscream kissed him. It was almost startlingly gentle.

“I want more frequent reports from the Lost Light,” he said. “Every other month. At least. In person.”

Rodimus snickered. “I’ll send Ultra Magnus.”

“Don’t you dare,” Starscream said, elbowing Rodimus in the side. He was smiling. Rodimus made a mental note to keep making him smile. It looked good on him.

Starscream sat up, stretching. Rodimus noticed the tension was gone from his shoulders. His wings rested still, no longer twitching anxiously. 

He turned around and caught Rodimus looking.

“What are you staring at?”

Rodimus grinned. “Just realizing how badly you needed that frag,” he said.

Starscream smirked, just a little. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, are you going to come join me in the washracks or not?”


End file.
